List of Blue's Clues Episodes, Videos
This is a list episodes from the Nick Jr. preschool series, "Blue's Clues" from September 9, 1996 to August 6, 2004 & videos from 1998-2004 Series overview Season 1 (1996-1997) #Snack Time September 9, 1996 #What Time is it for Blue? September 10, 1996 #Mailbox's Birthday September 11, 1996 #Blue's Story Time September 12, 1996 #What Does Blue Need? September 13, 1996 #Blue's Favorite Song September 20, 1996 #Adventures in Art September 27, 1996 #Blue Goes to the Beach October 21, 1996 #Pretend Time November 25, 1996 #A Snowy Day December 16, 1996 #The Trying Game January 13, 1997 #Blue Wants to Play a Game! February 17, 1997 #The Grow Show March 24, 1997 #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! April 18, 1997 #What Does Blue Want to Make? May 5, 1997 #What Story Does Blue Want to Play? May 26, 1997 #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme June 23, 1997 #What is Blue Afraid Of? July 7, 1997 #Magenta Comes Over July 15, 1997 #Blue's News July 28, 1997 Season 2 (1997-1998) #Steve Gets the Sniffles November 3, 1997 #What Does Blue Want to Build? November 10, 1997 #Blue's Senses November 17, 1997 #What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? November 24, 1997 #What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? December 8, 1997 #What Was Blue's Dream About? December 15, 1997 #Blue's ABCs March 9, 1998 #Math! March 30, 1998 #Blue's Birthday June 15, 1998 #What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? June 29, 1998 #What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? October 5, 1998 #Blue's Surprise at 2:00 October 12, 1998 #The Lost Episode! October 19, 1998 #Blue's Sad Day October 26, 1998 #What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? November 2, 1998 #What Did Blue See? November 9, 1998 #Nurture! November 10, 1998 #Blue is Frutrated November 11, 1998 #What Is Blue Trying To Do? November 12, 1998 #Mechanics! November 13, 1998 Season 3 (1999-2001) #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt March 8, 1999 #Art Appreciation April 26, 1999 #Weight and Balance May 10, 1999 #What's That Sound? May 24, 1999 #Animal Behavior! June 21, 1999 #Blue's Big Pajama Party October 10, 1999 #Draw Along With Blue October 18, 1999 #Hide & Seek October 25, 1999 #Thankful November 15, 1999 #Blue's Big Holiday November 29, 1999 #Pool Party April 3, 2000 #Anatomy April 10, 2000 #Signs April 25, 2000 #Nature July 3, 2000 #Geography July 10, 2000 #Occupations July 17, 2000 #Blue's Big Mystery September 25, 2000 #Periwinkle Misses His Friend October 2, 2000 #Blue's Big Musical October 3, 2000 #What's So Funny? October 9, 2000 #Inventions October 23, 2000 #Blue's Play October 30, 2000 #Prehistoric Blue November 6, 2000 #Opposites November 13, 2000 #Words December 5, 2000 #Magenta Gets Glasses February 19, 2001 #Blue's Collection February 26, 2001 #Cafe Blue March 5, 2001 #Shy March 12, 2001 #Environments March 19, 2001 #Stormy Weather March 26, 2001 #Magenta Gets Glasses March 30, 2001 Season 4 (2001-2002) #The Anything Box September 10, 2001 #Adventure September 17, 2001 #Superfriends September 24, 2001 #What's New Blue? (1) October 8, 2001 #Blue's New Place (2) October 15, 2001 #Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day (3) October 22, 2001 #The Baby's Here! (4) October 29, 2001 #Making Changes (5) November 5, 2001 #Bugs! November 12, 2001 #Un Dia Con Plum! November 19, 2001 #What's Inside? November 26, 2001 #Blocks December 3, 2001 #Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonaza February 15, 2002 #Puppets February 25, 2002 #Rhyme Time March 4, 2002 #Let's Plant March 29, 2002 #Imagine Nation April 1, 2002 #Blue's Book Nook April 8, 2002 #Let's Boogie April 15, 2002 #Blue's School April 16, 2002 #Something to Do Blue April 22, 2002 Season 5 (2002-2003) #Joe's First Day (1) April 29, 2002 #Joe Gets a Clue (2) April 29, 2002 #Steve Goes to Collage (3) April 29, 2002 #Can You Help? May 6, 2002 #Colors Everywhere! May 13, 2002 #The Snack Chart May 20, 2002 #The Big Book About Us May 27, 2002 #Playing Store June 3, 2002 #Patience June 10, 2002 #Joe's Surprise Party August 5, 2002 #I'm So Happy! September 2, 2002 #The Boat Float September 9, 2002 #Bedtime Business September 16, 2002 #Shape Searchers September 23, 2002 #Blue Goes to the Doctor September 30, 2002 #Contraptions! October 7, 2002 #A Brand New Game October 21, 2002 #A Surprise Guest January 6, 2003 #Dress Up Day January 13, 2003 #Blue's Big Band February 17, 2003 #Up, Down, All Around! March 3, 2003 #Story Wall April 28, 2003 #The Alphabet Train May 5, 2003 #Numbers Everywhere! May 12, 2003 #Blue's Predictions May 19, 2003 #Our Neighborhood Festival June 23, 2003 #Blue Takes You to School August 11, 2003 #Meet Polka Dots! September 15, 2003 #The Scavenger Hunt September 16, 2003 #Let's Write! September 17, 2003 #Magenta's Messages September 18, 2003 #Body Language September 19, 2003 #Blue's Big Car Trip September 22, 2003 #Look Carefully... September 23, 2003 #I Did That! September 24, 2003 #Animals In Our House? September 25, 2003 #Morning Music September 29, 2003 #Blue's First Holiday December 8, 2003 #Monsters December 15, 2003 #100th Episode Celebration December 29, 2003 Season 6 (2004) #The Legend of The Blue Puppy February 8, 2004 #Love Day February 16, 2004 #Blue's Wishes February 16, 2004 #Joe's Clues February 23, 2004 #Skidoo Adventure March 15, 2004 #Playdates March 22, 2004 #The Fairy Tale Ball April 5, 2004 #Soccer Practice April 26, 2004 #Bluestock May 10, 2004 #Blue's Biggest Stories May 24, 2004 #Classic Clues June 28, 2004 #Blue's Room Playdate Show July 23, 2004 #Behind the Clues: 10 Years with Blue July 30, 2004 #Meet Blue's Baby Brother August 6, 2004 Videos 1998-2004 #Arts and Crafts (VHS, 6/9/1998) Adventures in Art/What Does Blue Want to Make? #Story Time (VHS, 6/23/1998) Blue's Story Time/What Story Does Blue Want to Play? #Blue's Birthday (VHS, 9/8/1998) Blue's Birthday #ABC's and 123's (VHS, 1/12/1999) Blue's ABCs/Math! #Rhythm and Blue (VHS, 1/26/1999)- Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (VHS, 6/22/1999)- Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's News #Blue's Discoveries (VHS, 9/21/1999) What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try?/What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? #Blue's Big Pajama Party (VHS, 10/12/1999) Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About? #Blue's Safari (VHS, 1/11/2000) Animal Behavior!/Nurture! #Magenta Comes Over! (VHS, 3/7/2000) The Bedtime Business Song/Magenta Comes Over/What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? #Stop, Look and Listen! (VHS, 6/6/2000)-What Did Blue See?/Nick Jr. Sings: ((Sounds))/What's That Sound? #Blue's Big Musical Movie (VHS, 10/3/2000) Blue's Big Musical #All Kind of Signs (VHS, 2/6/2001) Signs/Geography #Playtime With Periwinkle (VHS, 5/1/2001) Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend #Opposites and Collections (VHS, 6/5/2001) Opposites/Blue's Collection #Environments and Balances (VHS, 8/7/2001) Environments/Weight and Balance #Blue's Pool Party (VHS, 8/21/2001) Pool Party/Blue Goes to the Beach #Cafe Blue (VHS, 9/4/2001) Cafe Blue/Snack Time #Read All About It! (VHS, 11/6/2001) What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place #The Baby's Here! (VHS, 11/20/2001) Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day/The Baby's Here #Blue's Big Holiday (VHS, 12/4/2001) Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day #Telling Time with Blue (VHS, 1/22/2002) Blue's Surprise at 2:00/What Time is it For Blue? #Blue's Best (VHS, 2/7/2002) Un Dia Con Plum/Mailbox's Birthday #Helping and Fixing (VHS, 3/19/2002) Occupations/Mechanics! #Imagining an Adventure (VHS, 4/16/2002) Imagine Nation/Adventure #Reading with Blue (VHS, 5/7/2002) Words/Blue's Book Nook #Puppets and Rhymes (VHS, 5/28/2002) Puppets/Rhyme Time #Play Along With Blue (VHS, 6/26/2002) Blue's Sad Day/Art Appreciation #Meet Joe!/It's Joe Time! (VHS, 8/27/2002 & 11/5/2002) Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue/Steve Goes to Collage/The Big Book About Us #100th Episode Celebration (VHS, 1/7/2003) 100th Episode Celebration/Joe's Surprise Party #Let's Learn With Blue (VHS, 1/26/2003) Contraptions/Mechanics #Blue's Big Band (VHS, 2/18/2003) Blue's Big Band/Bedtime Business #Shapes and Colors (VHS, 6/3/2003) Shape Searchers/Colors Everywhere! #Blue Takes You to School (VHS, 8/26/2003) Blue Takes You to School/Numbers Everywhere! #Writing in Messages (VHS, 9/23/2003) Let's Write!/Magenta's Messages #Music and Guests (VHS, 11/11/2003) Morning Music/A Surprise Guest #Blue's First Holiday (VHS, 12/16/2003) Blue's First Holiday/Joe's Surprise Party #Special Learning (VHS, 1/27/2004) The Boat Float/The Scavenger Hunt #Classic Clues (VHS, 1/27/2004) Blue's School/Something To Do Blue #Neighborhoods and Dress Ups (VHS, 3/16/2004) Our Neighborhood Festival/Dress Up Day #Blue Talks (VHS, 5/25/2004) The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Love Day #Blue's Jobs (VHS, 6/21/2004) Playing Store/Blue Goes to the Doctor #Looking and Waiting (VHS, 7/13/2004) Look Carefully.../Patience #Be Happy in the Feelings Game (VHS, 8/10/2004) I'm So Happy!/Body Language #Bluestock (VHS, 9/28/2004) Bluestock/Skidoo Adventure Category:Lists of Nickelodeon shows episodes Category:Lists of television series episodes Category:Lists of television series by network